Jedah
Juda (ジュダ) is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Profile He is a priest of Duma who came in dispute with the High Priest Hark and banished him, gaining control over the church. When Celica and her army marched through the Duma Swamp, he confronted them alongside several Mogalls, and after the Mogalls were slain, he lured Celica into Duma Tower by threatening Alm. Once she reached the top, Juda showed her a crystal showing Alm's struggles and used it to lure her army into a trap where they were to be sacrificed to Duma, ca. When Alm's army arrived to save them, Juda confronted them alongside his daughters, Marla and Heste, and his lord Duma, but was slain. It is revealed in his youngest daughter Sonya's ending that he turned Marla and Heste into Witches and intended to sacrifice them and Sonya to Duma as well. Personality Juda is a fanatic who wholeheartedly believes in causing war. Wanting war with Zofia and Mila, Juda had Hark banished with apparently no remorse. Juda possesses a manipulative streak offering to spare Alm if Cellica offered herself as a sacrifice to Duma. He also believes that Duma valued causing human suffering and it was something his worshippers should strive for, intending to kill Cellica slowly. It is even revealed Juda planned to sacrifice his daughters to Duma. Juda's only known redeeming quality is his fanatically devout worship of Duma, his loyalty appearing to be genuine with his zealous desire to pleasing Duma at any cost being the only motive for his cruel actions. In-Game Stats Strategy Juda can be fought as a boss twice: once during Chapter 4 (Celica's route) and again during Chapter 5. He is a fairly difficult boss and in addition to his high stats and equipment, he has the ability to negate any attack that is not from at least 5 spaces away. He can also summon Mogalls. One way to beat him is to have him use his magic until he runs out of enough HP to keep casting, and then attack him with a long-ranged bow. But the best way would be to bide your time, as his "seal" wears off every 4 turns leaving him vulnerable to attacks. In Chapter 4, using the Triangle Attack should be more than enough to defeat him. But in Chapter 5, you can try having Celica next to Alm (as this will make all of Alm's attacks a critical) and finish him off quite easily. Defeating him in the last chapter also eliminates any of his Mogalls, making the game that much easier to complete. Etymology Judah, in the Christian and Jewish religion, was the fourth of Jacob's twelve sons. It seems to be a variant of the name Judas. Trivia *While his face appears pale in the game, the manga gives him a younger look. *He shares his name with a minor enemy from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Like many bosses in Gaiden, Juda's portrait is re-used by the other bosses in the Duma priesthood. Gallery File:JudahManga.jpg|Juda appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:JudahSealsEst.png|Juda sealing Est's attack. File:Juda Portrait Echoes.png|Cutscene still of Juda in Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Judah Portrait.png|Juda's portrait in Gaiden. File:Juda Echoes Portrait.png|Juda's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Juda Village.png|Juda's village sprite. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters